


In Every Universe (you will find me)

by Cinnamonbookworm



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, College AU, F/M, Ghosts AU, Pirates AU, called the number on the bathroom wall au, halloween party au, possible au about the second great prophecy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/pseuds/Cinnamonbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my pjo au prompts from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: ☁ pirate kidnapped member of the royal family for ransom but ended up falling in love with them au | percabeth

Piper had said there was a prisoner below deck. And he wasn’t talking. And that meant it was Annabeth’s job to get him talking. Because he was a royal, and they could hardly get a ransom for him if they didn’t know who to ask for it now, could they?

Piper had also said he was good looking. Annabeth had scoffed; Piper was _always_ trying to set her up with any guy that got on the ship, whether a prisoner or a stowaway or another pirate they were meeting. Annabeth never fell for it though, and the ship remained an all-girls pirate crew.

Still, that didn’t mean she wouldn’t use the fact that she was a tan, blonde, young woman to her advantage to get her information. And when she saw him, she knew she was going to have fun with this. He was passed out, a head full of dark hair awkwardly hanging to the side, but he was strong, and not half-bad looking.

Also, he was drooling in his sleep. Annabeth drew her dagger, and scraped it across the bars of his cell, causing him to start as he awoke.

Eyes the color of the ocean stared back at her.

_Shit_.

"What is this?" He asked, "an all-girls pirate ship or something?"

She turned quickly, sticking her head close to the bars, and close to his face. "Why?” she whispered, “Does that upset you?”

He shook his head, but seemed kind of awestruck at her. Yep, she was definitely enjoying this.

"Because, I’ll have you know, _your highness_ , I know a thousand different ways to kick your ass before you can even blink an eye.” She pulled away from the bars and pretended to clean her knife. “Unfortunately, I am only here to get some information out of you.”

"I already told the one with the braids, I’m not saying _anything_ , I won’t let you hurt my family.”

"Pity." Annabeth found herself pulling on the collar of his blue silk shirt, so that they were close together, separated only by the bars again. "I’d so hate it if you never found your way home."

He had the audacity to smirk at her.

"You don’t want me to go home, you just want the ransom money."

And then her knife was pressed against his pulse point. “Maybe I just want to hear you scream.”

"If that were true. You would have used that knife on me already."

"I could, if you really wanted me to. But you don’t want that, do you?"

"Maybe I do."

He was smirking again, and she knew he wasn’t serious, but all she wanted to do was wipe that stupid smirk off his stupid face.

Maybe with her mouth.

Then, in an effort to avoid looking at his mouth, she found herself searching the cell behind him. She caught sight of a brooch in the corner of his cell. The sharp part of it had been ripped off by Piper so he couldn’t pick the lock, but she recognized the engraving. It made her blood boil.

"I’ll tell Lady Rachel you said hello. It will be a real shame for her to know her fiancee has been killed by pirates." _Actually, it would be Annabeth’s pleasure to tell her she’s killed that traitor’s fiancee_.

"How… how did you?" He stuttered, obviously shocked.

"As you were, Prince Perseus." She mock bowed before strutting out of the cell area. She could still smell him. Could still see his smirk.

Still, it would be quite the revenge for Rachel to find out they have her fiancee. Especially if he decided to stay.

Annabeth really wanted him to stay.

_Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♛ haunted by a ghost with a crush on you au | percabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i’m not totally sure if this is person a is haunted by a ghost that has a crush on person b  
> or  
> person a is the ghost that is both haunting and has a crush on person b  
> i’m going to do the first one just because i find that funnier and it means i can include more characters

You know, she’d expected this. When a white dad goes up to a new house and says “this is going to be a new start for us” and her very not-white stepmother said that they should _definitely not_ buy the house, it probably meant it was haunted.

Of course, Annabeth didn’t _seem_ like the type to believe in ghosts, but she’d seen enough horror movies to know where this was going. So, she avoided going down to the basement in her underwear, being home alone on a full moon, little things like that. Still, when a full week had passed and none of her family members had been brutally murdered, she decided to check out the basement (fully clothed and in broad daylight, of course).

And that is how she met the ghost of Nico DiAngelo. It was also how she found out about her neighbor, Percy Jackson, who apparently was too attractive to function.

Later that night, she found out exactly _who_ Percy Jackson was, when she realized that, having found the boy haunting her house, she no longer needed to lock her door and keep her curtains closed, and opened them to find her bedroom window faced his.

And okay, _maybe_ he was just as attractive as the ghost had told her he was. And when Nico found out she was going to school with him, that was it, he started haunting her at school too, and forcing her to talk to him.

And then they were paired up for an english project together, and she realized she may like this guy just as much as Nico did.

That was going to be a problem.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" She asked him one time.

"I guess." He responded, but she knew he didn’t really, because, if he did, he would notice Nico hovering above her shoulder.

The first time they kissed, Nico started haunting their house for real. Breaking vases and scaring the dog, and organizing her father’s model soldiers so that all the Union soldiers were put in the place of all the Confederate soldiers.

The one time that Percy was over and this happened, he started to see a faint outline of Nico.

Annabeth was glad she wasn’t crazy.

Nico stopped haunting them when they realized there was a ghost named Will who haunted Percy’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫ called the number on the bathroom wall au | percabeth

He should’ve known something like this would happen. You should really expect consequences when you scrawl your phone number on the wall of a bathroom stall.

It didn’t matter that he only vaguely remembered doing so, because his phone was ringing anyway, to the tune of _Ice Ice Baby_ (but Piper had sworn he did last night, and Piper was usually right about the things he did while drunk).

He answered and a girl’s voice shouted at him from the other end, way too loud for his hungover head to manage.

"Who is this?" He finally said, through his sleepy fog.

"I’m sorry to be calling a total stranger like this." A girl’s voice that he’d never heard before came from the other end. "But my phone fell in the toilet and I can only dial numbers and I can’t think of anyone else’s - probably because i’m super hungover - and yours is scrawled on the bathroom wall and I need a ride to my hotel. can you come pick me up?"

"Um… okay?" He answered, before he could really think it over.

He had to call Piper to drive, because he really shouldn’t be driving in this condition, and she kept teasing him the whole time about who this girl was and how _she must be pretty great for you to just drop everything and go to pick her up._

He was almost relieved when they made their way into the bathroom of the club to find a blonde girl passed on the floor of the stall. Her legs were resting on one of the wooden walls and her back was crookedly laying on the other one.

Piper whistled. “You didn’t tell me she was _hot_.”

She wasn’t wrong. The girl had long tan legs that were _very_ visible as they stretched out from her backless navy blue dress. Long blonde curls came almost to the floor from where her head was propped up against the door. Percy found himself staring.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked Piper, surprised to find his voice was soft and quiet.

"Carry her bridal style out the door and then wake her up in the car with true love’s kiss?" Piper suggested jokingly.

"I’m serious."

"Just wake her up and explain who you are, and that you’re her prince charming here to bring her home."

He did what she suggested, just not the Prince Charming part.

Of course, he almost stopped breathing when she opened her eyes to reveal stormy grey orbs.

Then she slapped him.

"Hey, um, you called me?"

"Oh. Sorry. I didn’t realize."

"It’s okay."

Piper coughed. “Break it up lovebirds.”

They both turned bright red.

They got the girl - he learned her name was Annabeth - to her hotel, so Percy was surprised to receive another call from her as they were driving away.

"I just wanted to say thank you." She said when he picked up. "I know it was probably really weird for you to get a call from a stranger."

"I know how you can thank him." Piper called from the front seat, where she was driving. "Go on a date with him."

Percy groaned into the phone. “Ignore her.”

"No…" Annabeth started, "I’d be up for that."

"Really?"

Let’s just say he got really familiar with her phone number in the next few months. And she memorized the number on the bathroom wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☁ pirate kidnapped member of the royal family for ransom but ended up falling in love with them au | frazel

it wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

She was supposed to be willing to hand him over as soon as Prince Percy put up the offer.

And he _had_ put up quite an offer, alright. Lord Frank’s weight in gold, according to Nico.

So why had she not given him up yet?

"Is it because of that kiss?" Reyna, her first mate, asked her. "Because you should know better than anyone that kisses don’t always mean anything."

Maybe it was because of the kiss.

Still, she had to figure it out. And avoiding him wasn’t clearing her head at all. She had to go see him.

Her big boots clomped as she made her way down the stairs to where they were keeping the prisoner, and she tried her best to not look at him, or at least not look him in the eye.

"Hazel…" he prompted gently. And then she felt her eyes drawn up by his, as if some invisible tie. "Have they given you a ransom yet?"

She couldn’t answer him. She was afraid she would start crying. _What was he doing to her?_ She nodded her head.

"Frank I… I can’t take it."

"Why not?" He sounded angry now, it was hurting her. "Isn’t that the _whole point_ of me being here?”

"It was supposed to be. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this."

"What went wrong, Hazel? Because, from where I"m sitting, it looks like everything went according to plan."

"Well it didn’t."

"What happened?"

She shook her head, letting her curls fly everywhere.

"Just tell me. Is it Gwen? Is she not healing? Is that why you need more money? Because I promise, if you let me go I’ll make sure our doctors tend to her."

"No," she tried not to cry. "Gwen’s better."

"Then what is it?" His voice was gentle again, like it had been that day that she’d kissed him. She was almost tempted to do it again.

"I wasn’t supposed to fall in love with you."

Frank’s dark eyes got bigger, but he didn’t seems as repulsed as she thought he would be at the thought of a pirate being in love with him. “But… I thought you said.”

"I know what I said, okay. I lied."

Then he broke into a smile, and Hazel couldn’t figure out why.

Then he kissed her.

And everything made sense.


	5. Oaths to Keep (Chapter 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gods swore on the River Styx that they’d pardon Calypso and recognize the minor gods, and they really didn’t do that very well (or pardon Calypso like at all), so what was the big repercusion?  
> #wait #what if it was gaea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I said I was going to do this and I have. Not totally sure where I’m going with this, but this is based on wearetheseven's headcanon  
> Possibly an AU but I’m considering it In-Canon

Styx has seen many oaths taken in her name since she was first appointed to this position all those years ago.

At the time, she was young and foolish and flattered that the gods - well everyone, really - were going to swear on her name. She was going to get a whole section of the underworld dedicated to her, was going to get temples erected in her honor.

Then she’d discovered she could turn the rare demigod’s skin into iron. She’d felt so special. For so many years.

No matter where the gods traveled, she was honored. And, despite her fellow gods’ unlike for the new religions popping up around them, she found herself taking responsibility for any oath made in the name of a deity. Not as harshly as she would those taken in her name - those were the rules, of course - but she would do so, nonetheless, because everyone deserved punishment if they broke an oath.

Then, thousands of years after Achilles had first stepped into her waters, she welcomed first Luke Castellan and then Percy Jackson into them.

And Castellan died and Jackson forced the gods to swear and oath in her name to claim all of their children by the age of thirteen and give the minor gods cabins at their Greek camp.

Styx had raised her eyebrows as they swore the oath, and moved it to the top of her _oaths-to-watch_ _list_ , because she really doubted that the gods were going to follow up on that promise.

And then the new oracle had come into play on the chessboard, and changed the rules of the entire game, because _an oath to keep with a final breath_ meant something. It was connected to Jackson, she knew that, and so she went over all the oaths in her name that had happened since he had realized his potential in vain, trying desperately to see that what she knew was going to happen could be reversed, loopholed, anything to keep history from repeating itself… again.

_One._ Annabeth Chase swore to Chrion that she would try her best to protect Jackson. _Two._ Antaeus swore on Jackson’s terms to allow him, Chase, and a few others through his arena if they defeated him. That worried her, because, despite Jackson winning, Antaeus had been healed by the earth during the fight. _Three._ Zeus had sworn on behalf of the Olympian council to grant Jackson’s reasonable request, which was then followed by… _Four._ The oath to claim all of their children by the age of thirteen and give the other gods cabins.

Which brought her to the current dilemma: the gods have not fulfilled their promise, and there is a girl in Taiwan who passed her thirteenth birthday months ago and has not been claimed. A boy in Malta. And many others under the same circumstances.

Sure, the cabins have been built, but the much larger promise is still left unfulfilled. And she has a job to do. There is a prophecy to fulfill. And there are no loopholes left.

She does what she must. What she is bound to do.

She bends down to the ground, close to her river. Power surges out of her fingertips, more than she has ever used before to punish an oathbreaker. Ironically, she is punishing the same oathbreakers who originally gave her the power to do so.

_Wake up._ She whispers, and the ground shakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wore matching costumes to this Halloween party now everyone thinks we came together but I don't know you | percabeth

Percy carefully wove his way around the crowded room, trying to ignore the colored strobe lights flashing all around him in his quest to find his friend Piper. He was supposed to have met her here an hour ago, but he had missed his train, and then the traffic on the streets of New York City had been so bad…

Who was he kidding? He’d overslept.

He swore quietly as he reached the DJ’s booth and still didn’t see Piper anywhere. Percy had been all over the house, and he hadn’t seen his best friend anywhere. It wasn’t helping that he’d forgotten what she’d been going as.

Still, he texted her anyway, telling her that he couldn’t find her, but that he was the pirate by the DJ. He had just pressed send, when the DJ’s voice blasted into his ear and almost made him drop his phone.

"Hey dude, you looking for someone?"

"Yeah," Percy replied, slightly embarrassed that his expression had given it away. "My…"

"She’s over there. Center of the dancefloor, you can’t miss her."

Percy wondered why Piper would be at the center of the dancefloor. Usually she preferred to stick to the sides of the room with him, judging other people, but she _had_ said there was a guy coming tonight… and maybe if she’d had enough of the punch…

"Thanks." He shouted at the DJ, walking towards the mass of people. Percy tried in vain to keep his plastic sword from bumping into the dancers as he maneuvered towards the center of the dancefloor, but it was slightly harder than it should’ve been, since the black eye-patch on his left eye blocked half of his vision.

Once he got there, though, it didn’t take all his sight to grasp what -or who- was in front of him. He hadn’t found Piper, but this might’ve been much better.

A gorgeous girl danced in front of him, not even noticing that he was there. (Lucky for him, because he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging wide open) Her costume was almost identical to his, same patterns and colors, same brown three-pointed pirate hat. The only difference was that her costume was a dress, and it hugged her curves and made her long tan legs look like they went on for miles. She was a vision, and Percy took in every detail, probably noticing more than he should’ve.

Finally she did look over, brilliant grey eyes meeting green ones, and she smiled, as if she was happy to see him. The girl made her way over towards him, getting close enough that he could feel her breath on his face and smell the residue of her lemon shampoo in her blonde hair. They she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"SO YOU’RE THE GUY EVERYONE’S BEEN ASKING ME ABOUT ALL NIGHT! NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU!"

Percy could barely form words, but he somehow managed a “Huh?”

"EVERYONE THINKS WE CAME TOGETHER! IT’S THE COSTUMES!"

"I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Percy yelled back, once he finally found his voice. Motivated, in part, by the fact that he’d rather say something stupid than have this girl think he was mute.

"THAT’S WHAT I TOLD THEM! COME DANCE WITH ME? MY FRIENDS ARE DYING FOR A PICTURE!" She grabbed his arm with her leather-glove clad fingers, not even waiting for an answer, and dragged him over to a cluster of her friends.

It was slightly quieter over in the corner where her friends were dancing, so the yelling stopped, well… almost.

"Hey, is this the guy?" One of the girl’s friends, a fierce Hispanic dressed  as Black Widow, glared at him as she said so. She didn’t seem to trust most of the guys in the room.

"Yeah." The blonde girl smiled, and Percy could feel his insides twising and churning like they were made of molassas.

"I’ll take the picture." Said another one of the blonde’s friends, who was wearing too much eyeliner, and who was dressed as the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. She looked like she was trying to act bored, but Percy could see the whole ordeal amused her. "Clash your swords together."

Percy barely had time to pull his sword out and smash it hard against the girl’s, before the flash of a camera went off, nearly making him unable to see out of his other eye.

Once the picture was taken, the blonde girl held out her hand. “My name’s Annabeth.”

Percy tried to keep his hands from shaking as he joined their hands. “Percy. You still wanna dance?”

Annabeth’s smile returned, and Percy felt like he was exploding into a thousand fireworks. She dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Piper eventually found him, arm in arm with the guy she was talking about, in a corner, pressed against the wall with his mouth crushed hard against Annabeth’s.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we both mutter to ourselves in the same foreign language au | percabeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will probably be an extension of the college au in the next chapter.  
> and of course i’ll have the foreign language be latin because i’ve taken two years of latin and it’s my favorite

Annabeth hadn’t ever really payed much attention to the boy who lived down the hall.

I mean, she’d noticed that he played his 2007-era punk music too-loud too-often. She’d noticed that some girl had left notes all over his room’s door. She’d noticed that he would skateboard down the hall. She’d noticed that blue candy wrappers would sometimes blow out into the dormitory’s hallway on especially windy days.

Okay, maybe she’d noticed a little more about him than she would’ve liked to admit. Still, she _hadn’t_ noticed that they shared a certain similar habit until she’d accidentally knocked into him on the way back to her room.

To be fair, she had been engrossed in the reading on architecture that her professor had just assigned her. Also, her headphones had been in, playing both of Marina and the Diamonds’ albums on repeat, so there’s no way she could’ve heard his skateboard zooming down the hallway.

Then they’d crashed.

The first thing she’d noticed, besides the obvious fact that he was laying on top of her, was the overwhelming scent of chlorine, an indication that he’d just been in the pool.

"Facit." He murmured. Rolling off of being on top of her.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not quite sure exactly what it was she’d heard.

"Oh.. um.. sorry. Didn’t see you there." The dark haired guy blushed, standing up, skateboard under his arm, with the other arm rubbing the back of his neck.

"It’s okay." Annabeth responded quietly, trying to move on from what he’d originally said. "Wait…. I’m sorry, what did you say?"

His blush grew, spreading to his ears. “Um… I said _facit_ … it’s Latin for…”

"He does. I know… for a second there I thought you’d said…."

"Well I didn’t."

"I get that now… it’s just… isn’t that more normal for the random guy running into me?"

"Well… I guess it’s this thing I do where it sounds like that so no one will really question it… but I mean it’s just kind of what I use when I mess up. Like ‘he does it again.’"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, not totally getting what he was saying. “Hic vir est insanus.” She mumbled under her breath, partially out of habit, and partially to test whether or not he actually knew as much Latin as he was letting on.

"Hey!" He retorted. "You’re in no position to say that little miss I-got-so-distracted-reading-a-paper-on what is this? _Architecture_? And here I thought you might actually be cool.”

"Says the guy who’s taste in music is still stuck in 2007." She bantered back. Still, she couldn’t deny she was enjoying getting to know the guy down the hall a little better. Annabeth stuck out her hand. "Annabeth Chase. And I doubt your major is better."

He smirked, his blush finally fading, sending a tingle down the back of her spine. His sea-green eyes were suddenly very teasing. “Percy Jackson.” He shook her hand. “And, for the record, Marine Biology is _way_ more interesting than _architecture_.”

"Uh huh." She responded, dubious. "Well, it’s been nice getting run over by you Jackson. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go finish reading this _fascinating_ paper on the different ways doric columns can be used to…”

"I get it." He cut her off. "Boring stuff."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at him. Still, even as she walked away, she could only imagine a few completely different situations where she could get him to speak Latin to her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i messed up the latin, i haven’t been in a latin class in six months so i’m getting a bit confused with spanish. maybe the hic should’ve been hoc or another variation idk


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a different state and doing this boring homework that I don't want to do distract me please | leyna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they actually requested any ship, i heard leyna don’t blame me i’m on a leyna and reynalypso rampage right now because of boo  
> college! au alert  
> also, i headcanon Reyna as bisexual so there will be some reference to that

Reyna rolled over onto her stomach, trying to focus on the essay she was writing. Normally, she would’ve been done with her homework by now; she never really had been that much of a procrastinator, but the entire prospect of the thing made her brain go blank. She felt like she was trapped in a too-small plastic capsule. Homework would do that to her every so often.

It didn’t help that her roommate, Annabeth, had finished the essay days ago, and had been chiding Reyna ever since to get it done. Annabeth was out at the moment, and Reyna had considered it a perfect time to work on the essay without the other girl constantly looking over her shoulder and pointing out her mistakes.

Who was she kidding? This essay was pointless and would have little-to-no use in the real world. If only her professor could see that.

Reyna’s phone buzzed for the billionth time. She’d been ignoring every text, call, and notification in an effort to focus on the essay ever since Annabeth stepped out the door, but now the prospect of something distracting her from this pointless essay was just too tempting.

She scrolled through her Facebook feed, looking at all the things her old highschool friends were doing. Everyone seemed to have their life figured out by now. Well… almost everyone.

The exception to this was Leo Valdez, who, as far as she could tell, was the only one out of her old highschool friends who hadn’t tried their hardest to get into a good school. He was currently doing a year abroad building houses on a little island in the Pacific. He also had somehow gotten a girlfriend.

Reyna almost smirked at the memory of Leo constantly trying to get her to notice him in a different way back in highschool. They’d shared the same group of friends, but she’d barely given him the time of day until he’d stopped trying to go out with her in senior year.

Still, she knew he’d answer her text within a few seconds of her sending it. So she sent him one word:

_R: hey._

Just as she’d expected, Leo’s reply came quickly:

_L: is it just my imagination or does the queen of columbia actually have time to text her old high school buddy?_

Reyna laughed, she could practically hear his voice in her head. She did wonder what he was doing up this late, though, seeing as they were practically on opposite sides of the world.

_R: professor of doom gave us a pointless essay. please distract me or else you won’t be the only one imagining things_

She knew that this was probably a bad idea: Leo could distract her for hours on end, making her laugh at even the smallest things. Still, she’d barely talked to him since the semester started, and her stomach started to tighten just looking at the unfinished essay on her laptop.

Leo told her about his new girlfriend, Calypso, and Reyna couldn’t help herself from thinking: _what kind of pretentious name is that?_ She kept herself from voicing her opinion on the matter, and joked with him that she’d never thought the clueless Leo Valdez would actually end up with a girl without an arranged marriage.

_L: tia callida actually tried to talk my mother into one of those. i barely made it out of that alive._

_R: i’m sure she thought she was doing the best thing for you_

_after that thalia scandal we almost considered having an intervention and setting one up for you_

_L: hey!_

She could practically hear his voice in her head. He went on about Calypso, and Reyna could feel her stomach tighten again, but this time it wasn’t because of the essay. Leo sent her a picture and the feeling returned. Calypso was pretty, she reminded Reyna of her girlfriend during her freshman year here, a too-innocent girl from Kentucky who’d left after a few months because of pressure from her family to come back home and take care of the farm. Calypso’s eyes looked darker, though… and more full of deceit.

She was probably just imagining things. Still, she wanted to warn Leo, it being his first real relationship and all.

_R: just… be careful with her… okay?_

_L: first a text and now concern? college has really changed you. what happened to the girl who couldn’t give me the time of day?_

_R: oh she’s still here, it’s just i’m allowed to care about you now._

_L: if you really cared about me you would visit. hazel and piper already have._

_R: leo i live in new york_

_L: so?_

_R: i’ll think about it…_

She turned her phone down quickly and opened her laptop again as Annabeth walked in the room, her new boyfriend, the marine biology major, trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Don’t tell me you’re not finished with your essay yet." Her roommate chided, narrowing her eyes with concern.

"Leo distracted me."

"Sure he did." Annabeth responded, smirking.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" Reyna retorted, jokingly.

"If you don’t know, I’m not going to tell you."

Reyna thought she might know, and it might be related to the knot in her stomach, but she had an essay to finish, and her distraction was proving more _distracting…_ than usual.


End file.
